Una simple historia de amor
by mimi-serenety
Summary: Que elegir el amor o el dinero, Anciana ¿que sabe usted del amor? mal summary lo se pero se hace el intento SXS y un poco de EXT


Esta es la tercera historia que hago pero esta es menos tragica que la de su vida se va de mis manos espero y les guste y aclaro sakura card captor no me pertenece solo uso algunos personajes para darle vida a esta historia

**Una simple historia de amor **

Un día mas que mas puedo esperar hoy es uno de los días en que todo el mundo está apurado con el espectáculo de hoy y como siempre yo planchando cada prenda para que todo parezca perfecto la mayoría de las chicas son arrogantes por su belleza no dejan de hablar de cuantos coches tienen sus novios, que si la casa, que si la joyas.

-_ay esas niñas no conocen el amor como yo lo conocí_- pensando

-niñas testarudas que no pueden pensar mejor en el amor en vez del dinero

-ay señora pero usted que puede saber de amor o del dinero- le contesto una de las cuantas muchachas que estaban ahí-usted ya es muy grande por mucho usted debe de tener más de 60 años y los tiempos cambian

-mucho puedo contestarte tu misma lo has dicho tengo más de 60 años y por más que cambien los tiempos el amor sigue igual o me negaras que no crees en el amor

-pues como puedo creer si muchos buscan otra cosa además dice ser muy buena en eso pues cuénteme de alguien del espectáculo que haya encontrado al amor-

-claro que se dé una persona además era más que una simple actriz

-podría contárnosla- pregunto una con mucha ilusión- me encantan las historias de amor

-Porque no tal vez les sirva de algo-comento la anciana

-trata acerca de una chica hermosa que era muy buena en el baile muchos la admiraban pero su historia comienza así

-Flash back de la historia

-¡eh! disculpe –¡_uff! por que nadie me hace caso se supone que yo también trabajo aquí_-pensó una chica de apenas unos 22 años hermosa con una delicada figura dejando a muchos hombres desearla pero no solo por la figura si no mas por sus ojos verdes color de la esperanza pero al parecer a ninguno le llegaba a dar la esperanza necesaria para poder acortejarla

-¡hola!-la saludo una joven al igual que ella muy hermosa eh igual con una figura envidiable aun ella tenía la piel más clara y la caracterizaban unos ojos color amatista muy raros pero hermosos –se te ofrece algo

-¡eh !-contesto algo desconcertada ya que con tanto movimiento comenzaba a marearse-si perdón es que nunca había visto tanto movimiento

-como hoy inicia la nueva temporada todos están así- comento con algo de risa al ver al chica tan asombrada

-¡ah! ya veo

-y bien que deseabas

-a cierto- dijo con algo de despiste- veras mi nombre es Sakura

-tú eres Sakura Amamiya

-sí pero ¿cómo sabes mi apellido?

-¡oh! porque te he estado esperando me comentaron que hoy inicias y que te preparara un vestuario

-¡ah! lo siento por hacerte esperar- apenada por llegar tarde

-no te preocupes-le contesto con una amable sonrisa - ¡oh! pero que descortés soy mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji soy la diseñadora de los trajes del teatro puedes llamarme Tomoyo ya que vamos a trabajar juntas

-claro al igual puedes llamarme Sakura-le contesto de igual forma

-pero que guapo eres porque no te decides a salir conmigo-se oía un barullo –no conmigo saldrá comento otra chica aprisionando al joven- vamos shao no te resistas a mi

-la chica de ojos verdes dirigió la mirada al joven que todas aprisionaba al igual se quedaron observando a los ojos por escasos segundos –Sakura-la interrumpió Tomoyo

-eh que pasa Tomoyo-dijo sin dejar de mirarlo

-pasa que no deberías ilusionarte con el-le dijo muy sincera a lo cual la chica le hizo mas caso-veras el es Shaoran Li trabaja aquí es uno de los principales actores del teatro pero así como es el principal todas y quiero decir todas a e sección de mi andan tras de él, se dice que es un playboy y que ha salido con muchas pero al final termina dejándolas.

-¡ah! ya veo- dijo algo desilusionada y al notarlo la amatista decidió cambiar de tema

-¡bien! Sakura hoy es tu debut y al igual tienes que verte hermosa así que sígueme-llevándosela aun camerino el cual tenía su nombre

-valla es muy lindo este camerino

-si es uno de los mejore además tengo entendido que tu eres una gran bailarina

-¡eh! si pero no es para tanto- dijo algo sonrojada ya que no le gustaba que la alagaran mucho a pesar de su trabajo

-y dime Tomoyo llevas mucho tiempo trabajando aquí

-¡uhm! pues si como dos años y medio creo

-¡oh! si es bastante –comento la ojiverde y así se la pasaron platicando de cosas que les gusta y las cosa que no

En la noche al empezar el espectáculo estaba más un el alboroto en el cual todos con el nerviosismo a un así lograban dejar a los espectadores muy felices por fin llego el turno de la ojiverde

-¡ah! estoy algo nerviosa le comento a la amatista

-tranquila no pasa nada además ¿ya has estado en otros teatros no? entonces es lo mismo

-sí pero este es el doble de grande- comento nerviosa

-vamos Sakura a ti te gusta bailar pues compártenos tu talento que yo estaré viéndote y te aplaudiré mucho

-igual yo- contesto un joven de un buen porte que sorprendió a la amatista-si Tomoyo lo dice yo le creo

-hay Eriol no seas tonto me espantaste- comento algo acalorada Tomoyo

-Eriol contesto confusa la ojiverde

-si Sakura el es Eriol Hiragizawa él y Li hacen juntos el espectáculo el toca el piano y Li el violín

-Eriol ella es Sakura Amamiya-los presento Tomoyo -es un placer señorita Sakura -dijo muy galantemente asiéndola sonrojar -el placer es mío contesto la ojiverde

-pero Tomoyo te falto decir que soy uno de tus pretendientes- dijo con algo de dolor y sentimiento

-vamos Eriol no empieces le contesto algo ofuscada-haciendo sonreír a Sakura - y tu Sakura no te burles

-si no me burlo Tomoyo solo observo- dijo con diversión –señorita Amamiya a escena se escucho haciendo cambiar su sonrisa a una de nerviosismo

-¡ja! ahora quien se burla Sakura-dijo con diversión Tomoyo –Tomoyo esto es diferente dijo para después salir a escena dejando a muchos con curiosidad cuando empezó una suave melodía que dejo a todos conmovidos con los movimientos de la ojiverde.

-y ella quien es pregunto alguien atrás de Eriol

-no me digas shao te has enamorado- le comento con picardía

-yo si claro Eriol como no- dijo con sarcasmo- solo tengo curiosidad ya ¿que es su debut no? además la vi hace un rato

-así es ella es Sakura Amamiya no Tommy

-si llego hace unas semanas pero estuvo ensayando en el salón privado y apenas hoy se presento- dijo Tomoyo

-¡ah! ya veo se ve que es buena- comento fascinado por lo que veía

-la hubieras visto unos minutos atrás como estaba de nerviosa comento el ojiazul o no tommy-asiendo sonreír a la amatista

Todos estaban tan sorprendidos y fascinados que los aplausos no bastaban para felicitar a la ojiverde

-¡ah! Tomoyo les gusto -dijo feliz abrazando a Tomoyo

-te felicito Sakura y tú que no podías controlar tus nervios

-felicidades -dijo Eriol- por cierto el es Shaoran Li mi mejor amigo y uno más de los actores de aquí- dijo presentándolos

-es un placer joven Li dijo con nerviosismo ya que su mirada la intimidaba un poco espero y nos llevemos bien

–El placer es mío- contesto el –y felicidades eres una gran bailarina-comento sacándole un sonrojo

– ¡gracias!

-bueno Sakura es hora de que te cambies- comento la amatista -luego nos vemos Eriol Li- asistiendo los nombrados

-y ¡bien! –pregunto Eriol

-y ¿bien qué?

-no te agás es ella la elegida o no

-no lo creo –dijo con de sección- todas buscan lo mismo

-a este paso te quedaras soltero hermano deberías de dejar que alguien entre a tu corazón tal vez así logres encontrar a ese amor que esperas

-tal vez pero no ahora-Eriol solo lo vio y decidió apoyarlo

-y así pasaron semanas y meses con todas las funciones cada noche llenando el teatro, y así paso el tiempo y Tomoyo Eriol y Shaoran se volvieron muy buenos amigos para Sakura y el ultimo nombrado volviéndose más que un amigo pero un día paso algo muy importante que cabio la vida de Sakura -Comento la anciana

- y que paso después Sakura se caso con el bombón de Li

-Déjame seguir- comento molesta la anciana

**Continuación de la historia**

-Tomoyo te puedo preguntar algo- dijo con algo de nerviosismo la ojiverde

-¡uh! claro Sakura dime- le contesto sabiendo que le iba a decir

-Tomoyo que dirías si yo te dijera que estoy enamorada-dijo algo sonrojada

-diría que está bien y que no debes de esta preocupada por nada –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-pero y si la persona de la que estoy enamorada no es la correcta como una vez me dijiste

-y si tal vez yo estuve equivocada Sakura y si tal vez esa persona corresponde tu sentimientos yo creo que deberías de decirle a Li lo que sientes

-eh co… como supiste que era de Shaoran de quien yo hablaba

-vamos Sakura desde el primer día que lo viste te enamoraste de el

-en serio y como lo sabes que yo ni me di cuenta- sorprendida

-pues por la forma en la que lo mirabas- mirándola a los ojos

-ah –dijo algo intimidada

-pero en serio Sakura si no se lo dices nunca sabrás lo que siente por ti –le dijo _ojala y el te corresponda_ pensó

-tienes razón tommy se lo diré en este instante ahorita vengo- dijo saliendo de la sala de vestidos dirigiéndose al camerino de Shaoran dándose valor para tocar la puerta cuando estuvo enfrente toco.

-dejándose ver una potente figura ante ella

-¡hola! Shaoran dijo algo sonrojada

-yo quería hablar contigo de algo- xiao quien es la interrumpió una chica tan hermosa y con una mirada interrogante

-¡eh! Meiling espera adentro es una compañera-esas palabras la congelaron, para ella él era un buen amigo-¡ah! perdón dijo regresando del camerino

-Sakura estas bien- pregunto con preocupación

- ¡eh! si Shaoran solo quería decirte que….

-estas llorando

-¡eh!-cuando Shaoran le dijo eso se congelo como era posible que comenzara a llorar

-quien te hizo llorar Sakura

-yo no nadie es que últimamente me siento algo nerviosa y …-no termino la frase cuando de pronto sintió una calidez que la hizo temblar y sentirse segura cuando Shaoran la abrazo

-sabes la persona que te haga llorar no merece ni la mas mínima lagrima tuya porque tu bales mucho

-aun que yo ame mucho a esa persona-sollozo y acurrucándose mas a Shaoran- el no me corresponde

-eres aun muy joven y encontraras a alguien que te ame y de la vida por ti porque tú eres una persona maravillosa y cuando esa persona te logre decir lo que te acabo de decir sabrás que has encontrado al amor de tu vida

-gracias Shaoran—le sonrió- entonces esperare por esa persona hasta que se dé cuenta de que estoy a su lado y no me apartare de él nunca pase lo que pase- dejándolo en la puerta con un sentimiento raro

Después de la última conversación que tubo Sakura con Shaoran pasaron dos semanas en el que ella no lo había visto preocupada y con un sentimiento extraño de angustia se dirigió hacia donde estaba Eriol y le pregunto.

-Eriol donde esta Shaoran- pregunto con preocupación

-¿que no lo sabes-tratando de ser cuidadoso?

-¡uhm! no que pasa Eriol acaso le paso algo-dijo mas nerviosa

-no tranquila lo que pasa es que lo llamaron para ir a la guerra y no sabemos cuando pueda volver-eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Sakura

-pero como es que no me aviso- dijo mas triste y pensó que tonta y como él se iba a despedir de una compañera

-no quiso que nadie se enterara no le gustan las despedidas pero conociendo a la gente de aquí pensé que sabias -dijo viéndola a los ojos- pero me pidió que cuidara mucho de ti-dándole una sonrisa cálida-al parecer Shaoran te considera más que una amiga le dijo y se fue dejándola con un rayo de esperanza

-_tal vez el si sienta algo por mi entonces lo esperare el tiempo que sea necesario_- pensando

Y así volvieron a pasar semanas meses y años en los cuales Sakura creció profesionalmente aun mantenía contacto con Tomoyo y Eriol que se volvieron sus más grandes amigos y de Shaoran no supo mas hasta que un día en uno de sus espectáculos llegaron Eriol y Tomoyo que estaban recién casados.

-hola tommy Eriol que sorpresa que hacen aquí

-hola sak- le contesto Tomoyo

-Venimos a preguntarte algo- le dijo Eriol

-y se molestaron en venir a decirme algo pudiendo estar en su luna de miel

-si porque es algo importante –le dijo Eriol -Sakura como amigos que somos dime aun sientes algo por Shaoran

-Shaoran…y porque me preguntas eso acaso sabes algo de el

-Sakura solo contesta

-yo bue... bueno –sonrojándose notoriamente-bueno si creo qué aun siento lo que sentía por el pero como es que te enteraste

-eres muy trasparente y me di cuenta cuando aun trabajabas en el teatro

-¡ah!- le contesto con nerviosismo -_como es que todos s dieron cuenta menos Shaoran_ -pensó

-y es por eso que no as aceptado salir con nadie

-no yo bueno no se siempre tuve la esperanza de volverlo a ver y bueno no se creo que aun lo sigo esperando

-sabes Sakura el regreso pero no de la manera en que lo recuerdas

-co... como a que te refieres

-te llevare con él y si es verdad que lo amas lo aceptaras tal cual es

-desconcertada y nerviosa fue con Eriol aun lugar bastante repulsivo como era que Shaoran había acabado en un lugar así se pregunto

-mira Sakura en esa habitación se encuentra Shaoran por favor hazlo recapacitar demuéstrale que el mundo no ha acabado te esperare en el auto

-no te preocupes Eriol puedes irte yo veo después que hago

-está bien Sakura pero te lo encargo mucho

-ok-Sakura se dirigió a la habitación que le había señalado Eriol y al ver que estaba entre abierta entro con nerviosismo

-se puede-y al no oír nada pensó que no había nadie ya que no había ni luz pero al dirigir la mirada a una ventana lo vio parado ahí viendo al vacio –y era verdad aun lo amaba y tal vez hasta mas y esta vez no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía

-sha… Shaoran ¡hola!-lo saludo Sakura pero aun así el no contesto- tiene mucho que llegaste

-que haces aquí- le contesto secamente

-¡eh! yo bueno Eriol me dijo que regresaste y quise visitarte

-maldito Eriol le dije que no le digiera a nadie

-a caso te molesta mi visita -dijo con tristeza

-porque tu querrías visitarme si apenas nos conocemos

-bueno yo… tu una vez me dijiste que podía contar contigo como amigo

-¡ah! esa ocasión y que ya encontraste a el amor de tu vida-dijo con molestia y enojo

-de hecho a eso eh venido para ver si esa persona me aceptara

-pero que ingenua eres pudiendo tener al que sea esperas por un idiota y a todo esto porque lo haz esperado por su lida cara o por la fama- con sarcasmo

-pues tu una vez me dijiste que el que llegara a ver lo maravillosa que soy como persona el estaría siempre para mí y como encontré a esa persona que me lo dijo estoy esperando por el aun que aun tengo duda

-¿y duda de qué?

-duda de que la persona que este enfrente no lo me lo vuelva a decir

-Shaoran sorprendido y sin saber que decir no contesto

-si Shaoran esa persona de la que estoy enamorada eres tú siempre has sido tú pero tú siempre rodeado de hermosas mujeres nunca me viste

-y que esperas que ahora te corresponda- dijo sarcástico

-bueno yo no espero que me correspondas tal vez tu también hayas encontrado a alguien de la que estés enamorado

-jaja Sakura sabes es verdad siempre he estado rodeado de hermosas mujeres y así como eh estado rodeado ahora ni siquiera un perro se me acerca

-por que dices eso- dijo temerosa

-que acaso el idiota de Eriol no te lo comento

-no que cosa me tendría que a ver dicho

-mírame a la cara y saldrás huyendo como muchas que también me profesaban su amor-girándose para que Sakura lo viera

Cuando lo vio Sakura pudo ver una cicatriz que atravesaba de su cachete al cuello pero para Sakura con solo ver a sus ojos que era lo que más le gustaba de él se acerco lentamente y con una media sonrisa le dijo

-porque he de espantarme si lo único que veo es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida esa mirada que me erizaba la piel y que me demostraba calidez es más que suficiente para mí para saber que eres tu del que siempre eh estado enamorada

Dejando sorprendido a Shaoran y con un vuelco de sentimientos y sin esperárselo Sakura lo beso lenta y pausadamente y el sin saber que hacer empezó a corresponderle con algo de nerviosismo ya que eso nunca lo había sentido y sin querer separarse pero al ver que el aire les faltaba se separaron y mirándose a los ojos supo que siempre fue un idiota pudiendo tener el cielo desde el principio lo alejo de él si tan solo no fuera tan despistado

-ves me correspondiste- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Sakura estarías dispuesta a estar con migo a pesar de esta horrenda cicatriz y de que a la mayoría le causo una repulsión terrible

-Shaoran yo te amo y nada más que eso y si tu también me corresponde no habrá nada más que me haga feliz- sin esperárselo Shaoran la abraso y sintió ese calorcito que una vez sintió pero esta vez era algo diferente porque esta vez sabia que al separarse el estaría con ella por siempre

-sabes si no hubieras llegado hubiera cometido una locura- y Sakura pudo ver un arma a lado de donde se encontraban

Fin del flash back de la historia

-Y así se casaron y vivieron felices por siempre

-ah que bonito –dijo una de las muchacha

-A escena chicas rápido- oyeron que las llamaban

La anciana solo observo como las chicas se dirigían a escena y decidiendo ir al cuarto de vestuario vio a su mejor amiga

-porque tardaste tanto-solo tenias que dejar unas prendas y volver para irnos ya

-estaba dando una lección de amor

-a sí y a quien le diste esa lección

-a unas chicas que no saben si elegir al amor o al dinero

-y que les contaste

-mi historia nada más que eso –con un suspiro

-hay Sakura y me incluiste en ella porque si no voy a llorar- lo dijo con mucho sentimiento

-tommy no crees que ya estas algo grande para encapricharte-le dijo con una gota en la cabeza

-eh me estás diciendo vieja- molesta

-no Tomoyo pero-nerviosa

-jaja Sakura tu no cambias y eso me encanta de ti y dime hoy vamos a cenar los cuatro-cambiando de tema

-es lo que habíamos planeado no- dijo algo más tranquila -_como es que a su edad a un se burlaba de ella pensó _

-cierto Eriol me aviso que estaban por llegar así que alístate

Al salir las dos se encontraron con sus dos amores que tenían rato esperando

-valla ya nos estábamos impacientando y mas Shaoran

-es cierto eso Shaoran le pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa

-yo bueno algo

-creía que te habías encontrado a un chico guapo

-cállate Eriol y eso no es verdad estaba impaciente por que este solo habla idioteces

-jaja mejor vamos a comer que tengo hambre-comento Tomoyo

-si yo también- le siguió Eriol

-no es verdad lo que dijo Eriol el era el que estaba impaciente- le dijo lo más bajito que pudo

-lo supuse- le contesto Sakura

- a si y como- pregunto con duda

-pues porque tú sabes que yo nunca te dejaría por un chico guapo ya una vez te lo demostré esperándote tres años no - dándole un fugaz beso y al calzando a sus amigos.

**FIN**

si les gusto o no dejenme aunque sea un reviw no cuesta nada vale nos vemos luego


End file.
